<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is all by Zazminus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584803">Love is all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazminus/pseuds/Zazminus'>Zazminus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brittana kids, F/F, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also Brittany is being extra af, wedding anniversary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazminus/pseuds/Zazminus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Brittany and Santana's 10th wedding anniversary and Brittany prepared with something special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've decided to write a fic about Brittana's 10th anniversary, because they are cute and it makes me feel loved/less lonely.</p><p>Anyways... Just enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Unbelievable," Santana said as she slammed the door behind her, tossing her keys in her purse while taking off her black leather jacket. It was 7:36 in the morning, the sun was barely up, but she had been up since 5:30 and already drove through half of New York, because the damned costume designer couldn't do her goddamn job without disturbing her goddamn peace and leaving her alone on the one day everyone knew she was busy.</p><p>"I'm killing Lorna and that's final. She calls me up at an ungodly hour and asks for me, because guess what? That old hag doesn't have my sizes for the dress and sending her an email is not an option, and not just because I'm sure she has no idea how to use a computer, but because she has to take measures on me personally. Like damn, I know I'm hot, but don't get all touchy with me. I almost didn't even pick up the phone, because it's our anniversary and that is literally more important than anything, but you insisted I go and get this over with."</p><p>Santana said all of this while trying to get her heels off her feet, emphasis on the trying, because as it seemed everything and everyone was against her today. She somehow managed to get them off eventually and stood up just to see her son's precious stuffed dinosaur laying on the floor. </p><p>They dropped the kids off at Rachel's yesterday, because let's be honest, the plan was to have sex on their anniversary and Brittany had been teasing Santana all week about the things she will do with her once they're alone.</p><p>Santana grabbed the toy and placed it on the table. Diego probably wanted to bring it with him, but they were in such a hurry because Valerie (who inherited Santana's stubborness) didn't want to put any clothes on, so they forgot about it.</p><p>"Brittany?" Santana asked for her wife, but the answer never came.</p><p>She tiptoed to the kitchen, because although she had been shouting pretty loudly in the last few minutes, she figured Brittany must be still asleep. If she's lucky enough, she can just slip in next to her in bed and find a pleasurable way to wake her up.</p><p>She was about to do exactly just that when she noticed a CD with a note on the kitchen counter.</p><p>"Follow the rose petals!" it said.</p><p>Santana smiled as she looked around and indeed, saw the red roses scattered on the floor, which she somehow missed the first time she walked in. She picked up the CD and followed the petals through the hallway and up the stairs finally reaching their bedroom, where the path ended right in front of their bed.</p><p>Santana laughed softly. All this work just to get her in bed where she was already planning an going anyways.</p><p>Two things, though: where was Brittany and what's up with the CD?</p><p>"Britt?" Santana asked hopefully, but again, no answer. Approaching the bed, she noticed the CD player she swore they never had, but at least Santana knew what to do with it. She placed the disc on the tray and pressed 'play'. The TV lit up and Brittany's face appeared on the screen, wearing jeans and a shirt that said 'love is love' with rainbow colors, her hair in a messy bun, looking as perfect as ever.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Hey, babe!"</em> said on-screen Brittany as Santana sat down on the bed.</p><p><em>"First of all, happy 10th anniversary!"</em> Brittany smiled happily. <em>"Wow. It's really been 10 years."</em></p><p>Santana couldn't help but smile too, because oh God, they have been married for 10 years. And they have known each other since they were 14. (Santana has been in love with her for almost that long too.)</p><p><em>"Sometimes I still can't believe this is really my life, you know. I didn't think it was humanly possible to love someone as much as I love you. As much as I love our life together."</em> Brittany wiped away a single tear with her hand and laughed like she was embarrassed.</p><p>
 <em>"I swore I wouldn't cry, but I barely even started and I'm already crying. Thank God this is pre-recorded, so I can cut out the parts I spent with crying later."</em>
</p><p>Santana laughed as she too had to grab the tissue box, because she realized it will be needed in the very near future.</p><p><em>"I'm so lucky to have you. I literally couldn't imagine my life without you. You have been the constant in my life for as long as I can remember and I'm thankful for that every day. God, I love you so much..."</em> Brittany exhaled slowly, seemingly trying to gather her thoughts together. She touched her wedding ring gently, like she always did when she was nervous or excited.</p><p>
  <em>"You gave this ring to me 10 years ago and promised to love me forever, as long as I will have you too. But the truth is, I have already given myself to you a long time before that, Santana. Ever since that night we first kissed in freshmen year, I have been yours. And yes, I'm being sappy right now, but that's who you married so you just have to deal with it."</em>
</p><p>Santana laughed wholeheartedly, tears already forming in her eyes. This woman was everything Santana definitely didn't deserve, but she was forever thankful to whichever God created Brittany.</p><p>
  <em>"The last 10 years have been the best years of my life, because every moment I spent with you is like a day in heaven."</em>
</p><p>The screen now showed a video of them at their wedding as they slowly swayed in each other's arms with the music faintly playing in the background. Brittany smiled at her and Santana blushed then kissed her like her life depended on it and everyone cheered.</p><p><em>"The day of our wedding..."</em> Brittany continued, though her face wasn't visible anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The screen changed, now showing an embarrassing video of Santana trying to get into the ocean, but the waves kept pushing her back. Brittany laughed and then she turned the camera so now she was visible too.</p><p><em>"I married a child,"</em> she said, directing the camera back at Santana.</p><p><em>"Our honeymoon..."</em> she narrated.</p><p> </p><p>The scene changed again and Santana noticed the 'year 1' caption in the bottom right corner. Brittany now wore nothing, but a silky bedsheet to cover her totally naked body. She looked exhausted, her hair was a mess and she had several hickies on her neck.</p><p><em>"Okay, so you and I have been married for a year now and it's been the most amazing year ever. Whoever said our sex life would get worse after getting married was so wrong. Like, we didn't even leave the bed since we woke up and it's 3 PM. We only stopped because you had to pee. Anyways, if everything goes according to my plan, you will see this video exactly 9 years from now. Happy anniversary, babe. I love you!"</em> Brittany blown a kiss to the camera and turned it off.</p><p> </p><p>God, Brittany had been planning this for years?</p><p> </p><p>Santana could barely breath as she thought back to that day. Yes, their first anniversary was pretty basic, because they had like no money and were living in the college dorm, which they really didn't leave until 5 when they decided to take a walk in the Central Park and eat cotton candy. And as the sun went down they were back to going down on each other. Not that either of them complained, because it was a damn perfect day.</p><p> </p><p>Santana shook her head and concentrated back on the TV, where now their second anniversary was playing. Brittany filmed herself in the mirror, showing her new tattoo on the back of her shoulder to the camera.</p><p>
  <em>"I shouldn't be touching this, because it's really sensitive, but I really wanted to film this. I mean, getting matching tattoos is such a cliché, but whatever, I'm in love. And I also love this new addition to my body, it feels right."</em>
</p><p>Santana touched her own tattoo that had been there in the last 8 years and smiled. They got matching tattoos of lilies, because that's just such a gay thing to do.</p><p>Santana remembered that Brittany was reluctant at first and she almost dropped the whole idea, but it was Brittany in the end who said 'okay, let's do this'. Now both of them had a few other tattoos too, but the lily was the most special for both of them. It was like a symbol of their love and whenever they looked at it, their hearts melted.</p><p> </p><p>Year 3 appeared and Santana already had an idea which video would play. Sure enough, Brittany's face appeared now accompanied by Santana. They were sitting on the floor with notebooks in their hands as they waved to the camera.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello everyone! This is Brittany and Santana, the hottest piece of asses in America right now and guess what day it is? Yes, it's our anniversary."</em>
</p><p><em>"Wow, Britt, you really gave them no time to answer the question,"</em> on-screen Santana interrupted, rolling her eyes playfully.</p><p>
  <em>"Well, if they can't type that fast, it's not my fault. Anyways, we decided to grace you all with our presence today and play the newlyweds game."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Even though we are not newlyweds." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Minor detail. So this is how it's gonna go. You write your questions in the chat, then we write each other's answers down in these notebooks I stole from Walmart-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She didn't actually steal them!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And say our answers out loud to see if they match or not. Without further ado, let's begin!"</em>
</p><p>They were teasing each other the whole time. Both of them became pretty popular over the years; Santana was cast as a supporting character in a new drama series, but she soon became a fan favorite and the directors promoted her to a main character, while Brittany rose to fame through Fondue For Two (now with more pressing issues than high school prom songs and Lord Tubbington) and there were rumours about she getting her own live show. And yes, their fans were sometimes crazy, but so loyal and supportive. It always filled their hearts with joy when they read a comment about how cute they were.</p><p><em>"First question! Who is the better cook? Oh, this is not hard,"</em> Brittany scribbled down her answer while Santana did the same. Both of them turned their notebooks with Santana's name written on Brittany's paper and the word "me" on her wife's.</p><p><em>"Yeah, I almost burned down the kitchen the last time I tried to cook and I'm pretty sure I just wanted a bowl of cereal..."</em> Brittany laughed nervously.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry, babe, your cooking skills are not the reason why I asked you to marry me."</em>
</p><p><em>"Good to know, because I suck at that,"</em> Brittany mumbled and turned to the camera as Santana bit her lower lip to stop herself from saying a 'suck-y' joke. <em>"Next question! Who takes up more than their half of the bed? Oh yeah, it's me, there is no questioning that."</em></p><p><em>"I mean, you do sleep like a starfish,"</em> Santana nodded.</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks for confirming that for everyone, babe."</em>
</p><p><em>"I like it when you do that, it's adorable,"</em> Santana looked longingly into her wife's blue eyes and smiled.</p><p>This was the moment when they kind of forgot about the presence of thousands of other people watching them through the livestream as they continued to stare into each other's eyes with adoration and so much love until Santana blushed intensively and had to turn away. Ethnic people don't blush, my ass. They slowly got down from cloud nine and went back to their fans' questions.</p><p><em>"Hey babe, this guy wrote 'MARRY ME' in all caps, but I'm not sure to which one of us,"</em> Brittany searched through the comments and she sure found some pretty cute and disturbing ones.</p><p><em>"Sorry to dissapoint, but we're taken, thanks,"</em> Santana pulled her wife closer, her possessive side taking over.</p><p><em>"Here is a good one! Who is the better kisser?"</em> Brittany said after a few moments. <em>"Now this is the kind of question that either makes or breaks a marriage."</em></p><p>Neither of them had to think too much, the answer was easy. Both of them turned their books and both of their pages said 'her' with an arrow pointing at their significant other. They gave each other a high five.</p><p><em>"Hm... Let's test that theory, shall we?"</em> Santana grabbed Brittany's hands and pulled her in for a kiss, while her wife reached for the camera to turn it off. Just as their lips touched, the stream ended. Everyone could guess what happened after that, but let's just say, Twitter went crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Year 4. That was a good one. Santana surprised Brittany with two tickets to the Bahamas, where their honeymoon was to relive every moment of it. And relive they did. Although, they almost ended up getting arrested, because no matter how famous you are, having sex on the beach is still illegal. Santana could only hope Brittany wasn't going to show a footage of that.</p><p>Thankfully, she didn't. Instead it was a close-up from the two of them, Brittany holding the camera in selfie mode, while Santana peacefully slept on her wife's chest, breathing slow and steady. Both of them wore their bikinis as they laid in the sand, waiting for the sunset, but Santana fell asleep. The look on Brittany's face was in itself enough to make Santana emotional, because how in the hell could someone look at her that way?</p><p><em>"You're my everything,"</em> Brittany whispered and kissed the crown of her head, a hand combing through her smooth, black hair, the sound of the waves in the distance making the moment even more romantic, because it was that simple. She loved her unconditionally and Santana loved her the same in return.</p><p>Santana smiled in her sleep, making Brittany beam with adoration. Even when she wasn't awake, she was still whipped, God help her. Brittany kissed her again, now on the lips, stroking her wife's cheek gently, then once again, turned the camera off.</p><p> </p><p>As Kurt and Blaine appeared on the screen, Santana furrowed her brows. The video was taken in their house and it looked like they were in a hurry. It was the fifth year of their marriage, which also meant it was time for the joined wedding anniversary they had discussed all those years ago. Blaine waved politely while Kurt just stood there confused.</p><p><em>"Britt, what are you doing?"</em> he asked while adjusting his husband's bowtie. <em>"We're already late and even though we reserved that table, they won't wait for us forever."</em></p><p>
  <em>"I know, I know, but I'm doing this video for Santana for our anniversary and I want you guys to be a part of it. She may never admit it, but you two are very important to her."</em>
</p><p><em>"Aww, that's sweet! Why don't you do romantic things like this for me too?"</em> Blaine asked his husband, who in response just rolled his eyes.</p><p><em>"We love her too. She is one of the most loyal, honest, dedicated and bravest people I know. She is also as stubborn as a mule and can be a pain in the ass, but she's being herself and there is nothing better than that,"</em> Kurt smiled genuinely.</p><p><em>"She's gonna be the best aunt to our kid ever. The craziest for sure, but the best,"</em> Blaine added, then thought for a while. <em>"Scratch that. She's gonna be the best mom one day."</em></p><p>Santana could literally feel as Brittany bit her lip at that comment, because they were talking about having children ever since Rachel got pregnant. It was something they both really, really wanted, but the process was long and hard, and Santana had to wait for the shooting of her series to end.</p><p><em>"Anyways, what do you want us to do?"</em> Kurt asked but Brittany just laughed.</p><p>
  <em>"I think you said everything she needed to know already."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Year 6. This was the year when their lives changed forever, because Valerie and Diego were born, though on their anniversary they were still  pregnant. Yes, both of them, because they promised to do everything together, which included bringing children to this world too.</p><p>The video showed Santana trying on different dresses, because not every dress is comfortable when you're pregnant. Actually, nothing is comfortable when you're pregnant.</p><p><em>"Does this make me look fat?"</em> she asked, holding a black high low dress to herself and turning towards Brittany.</p><p><em>"No, it makes you look hot,"</em> Brittany answered honestly, her own baby bump covering the lower half of the screen entirely.</p><p><em>"You think I look hot in everything,"</em> Santana scoffed, throwing the dress back to the I-will-wear-this-once-I-am-not-pregnant pile.</p><p>
  <em>"You look hot in nothing, too."</em>
</p><p>Santana smiled coyly, giving her wife a hot glance. <em>"Keep it in your pants, babe."</em></p><p>
 <em>"Come on! My hormones are making me crazy! I may be pregnant, but my lady-loving skills are still intact."</em>
</p><p>Santana dropped the red dress she had been holding and made her way to Brittany. <em>"Are you filming me?"</em></p><p><em>"No, I'm looking at cute onesies. Not knowing the genders makes shopping nearly impossible,"</em> Brittany lied, because clearly, she was filming Santana.</p><p><em>"Well, my dearest, you were the one who wanted it to be a surprise,"</em> Santana laid next to her in bed, so now only their bellies were in the frame. They looked pretty damn awesome.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you."</em>
</p><p>
 <em>"I love you, too, Britt. And I love them, too,"</em> Santana placed her hands on her and Brittany's belly, gently stroking back and forth. The video went on for a while, but no other words were spoken.
</p><p>
The cut was sudden and fast, but the screen still showed them in bed, now both of them holding a 7 month old in their hands. They started most mornings like this, just playing with the kids in their PJs, bonding with them and loving them to death.
</p><p>Santana was so lost in her daughter's blue eyes she didn't even notice the fact that she was being filmed. Valerie smiled widely while her mother blown raspberries on her tummy, making Diego laugh in Brittany's hand. He grabbed after the camera, which caused Brittany to almost drop her phone, but she caught it in time. Now with their son in the focus, - or rather their son's nose in the focus, - he tried and failed to put the phone into his mouth.</p><p><em>"Baby, that's not for eating,"</em> Brittany pulled his chubby little hands away from the camera and wiped the baby saliva into her shirt. Diego pouted and then looked at her mother as angrily as a baby could. Seeing this, Brittany rolled her eyes, because that kid was definitely a Lopez, even though he had her blue eyes and dirty blonde wips of hair.</p><p><em>"Wanna go to Mama?"</em> Brittany cooed, handing the baby boy to Santana, who gladly accepted him. Now with both kids in her hand, Santana could barely move, but damn if it wasn't the most beautiful thing Brittany had ever seen. The Latina kissed her son's and daughter's head, then closed her eyes and just pulled them close, because being in the simple presence of them, being able to hold them, was all she needed.</p><p><em>"You're a wonderful mother, Santana,"</em> Brittany whispered barely audibly, but loud enough for her wife to hear.</p><p>Santana was already crying vehemently by now, but the last two videos were her breaking point. She couldn't even move or speak or breath or anything, she was just so happy and thankful and a millions of other things, because Brittany did this video for her and just for her. She didn't think it could get better than this.</p><p>Year 8, only two years ago, still fresh in Santana's mind for more than one reason. Having a cold is not something you want to have on the day of your anniversary, but it sadly happens. What's worse is having sick one year olds, who spend the whole day crying because they have a runny nose. Brittany was basically a zombie, so Santana had no idea when she had the energy and power to get a video of them.</p><p>The screen was still black, but she heard herself singing some old song she used to hear a lot as a child. Thankfully, their kids loved music just as much as them, so getting them to sleep was never much of a challenge; one, maybe two lullabies and they were off to dream land in no time. The singing became louder and louder as a dark figure appeared, which, Santana guessed, could only be her. Diego cried softly and she held him tightly, trying to take all the pain away. It hurt her physically to see her children in pain. Brittany eventually joined in with a sleeping Valerie on her chest, her alto voice going perfectly with Santana's, even when their throaths were sore and speaking itself was hell. In sickness and in health, right?</p><p>This video wasn't just about Brittany and Santana, it was about them as a family, because it wasn't just the two them anymore. This clip showed the unconditional love between the four of them, a bond that can never be broken.</p><p> </p><p>Santana wasn't ready for the next clip, their 9th anniversary, which seemed like it was only yesterday (though everything felt like that when she was with Brittany), she didn't want this video to end, ever.</p><p><em>"Come here, baby, say hi to Mama!"</em> Brittany's smiling face appeared with Diego on her left and Valerie on her right.</p><p><em>"Hi Mama!"</em> the kids said in unison. Seeing the three of them next to each other, all of their sparkly and piercing blue eyes looking dreamily into the camera, made Santana realize how loved she was. She could barely recall her bitchy and rude high school self, whose only joy in life was making everyone else miserable. She was like that, because she thought that was all life could offer to her, and no one will ever love her and she will never fall in love, never get married, never have a family. She thought all of that happy ending nonsense happened in fairy tales only.</p><p>Oh, how wrong she was...</p><p>
  <em>"We just wanted to tell you, that we love you-"</em>
</p><p><em>"Love you!"</em> Valerie interrupted blowing a kiss to the camera.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, baby. And that we are very happy you chose us to be in your life-"</em>
</p><p><em>"Happy!"</em> Diego shouted while getting distracted by something in the other side of the room. Yeah, no toddler can focus on anything for more than 5 seconds. Their kids were in that phase where they repeated every word they said, it was quite amusing (except when one of them cursed, but let's not talk about that)</p><p><em>"Yeah, baby, very happy,"</em> Brittany stroked the little boys curly hair and gave him a kiss on the head. Valerie, of course, craved for the attention, too, she couldn't let her brother get all the love, she tilted her head so Brittany could kiss her cheek too. </p><p><em>"Happy anniversary, Santana,"</em> she said happily.</p><p> </p><p>The original Brittany was back on the screen again, smiling widely.</p><p><em>"What a trip down the memory lane, huh? Sometimes I don't know what to do with all the love I have, so I did this to show you just how much you mean to me. This is the only way I can explain how I feel about you from the moment I wake up to the minute I fell asleep and through the dreams you inhabit. I simply exist because you love me and I love you,"</em> Brittany shrugged like it was self-explanatory.</p><p><em>"You're not just the love of my life, my wife and the mother of my children, you're also my best friend, the first who ever believed in me and helped me achieve my dreams. I love how I'm the only one who gets to experience your romantic side, but it was my turn to be the charming one. I could go on and on about the things I love about you, but a lifetime wouldn't be enough for that."</em> Brittany stopped and grimaced.</p><p><em>"Oh my God, you turned me into a cheesy person!"</em> she hid her face in her hands and tried to push back the creeping blush on her cheeks, but Santana just laughed. She loved this woman so goddamn much.</p><p>
  <em>"Before I really blow this, I just want to say happy 10th anniversary. You made me the happiest woman alive. I love you and I'm looking forward to doing that forever."</em>
</p><p>The video ended with a cut to a picture of them at their wedding, both women wearing dresses and holding each other close, their eyes closed and forehead touching.</p><p>Santana was speechless when the real, human flesh Brittany entered the room with a bouquet of flowers in her hands, as if this whole show wasn't enough. She just stood there before her and Santana did the only thing her mind and body were capable of doing and kissed Brittany with so much passion it shouldn't even be possible. She crawled onto her wife before her legs gave out as they both collapsed on the bed, flowers be damned, no one cared about those now. </p><p>"Santana..." Brittany tried to speak, but she refused to let their lips go more than 1 millimeter away from each other, and anyways Brittany was kissing her back with the same eagerness, so it's not like she complained.</p><p>Santana didn't know what to do with herself, she had never felt so many emotions before. One part of her just wanted to rip Brittany's clothes off and make love to her all day, while the other part of her just wanted to cry from happiness and just hold her wife. Her gift to Brittany now will seem like a cheap piece of crap compared to what she had just given to her.</p><p>"Thank you," she mumbled between kisses and repeated it several times.</p><p>Brittany pulled back a little to let them breath and laughed. "No. Thank you."</p><p>"I love you," Santana continued.</p><p>"I love you, too."</p><p>"But like really," she added.</p><p>"I love you really, too."</p><p>"You totally ruined my plan, though."</p><p>Brittany quirked an eyebrow. "How so?"</p><p>"I have a sexy outfit on under my shirt, which I borrowed from Lorna." Brittany's eyes widened at that comment and Santana sighed.</p><p>"She's making costumes for a movie about strippers and I borrowed one that wasn't gonna be used, but never mind that. I mean it's the least she could do after almost ruining our anniversary. I just wanted to suprise you with it and be all sexy and stuff, but now I'm an emotional mess and it's kind of killing the vibe."</p><p>Brittany stared at her for a minute then broke out in uncontrollable laughter. She tried to stop, but then looked at Santana's confused face and just started laughing again.</p><p>"Oh my God, I'm so sorry for laughing like a madwoman, but that's hilarious! Also, please don't be mad at Lorna, I told her to distract you so I could surprise you."</p><p>Santana gasped and shook her head in disbelief. "Wow, you really planned this whole thing out, didn't you?"</p><p>Brittany pulled her wife on top of her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, trapping Santana between her legs. "I did. Guess what my next step is?"</p><p>Santana hummed, deciding to play along with this little game of hers. She grinded her hips down, creating just enough friction between their bodies as Brittany bit her lower lip to stifle a moan and threw her head back in pleasure.</p><p>"Does it have something to do with me, naked in in bed, my head between your legs and you moaning my name like prayer?"</p><p>It's insanely hot how quickly their moods could change from playful to horny in a matter of seconds. It's incredible how after all these years it only took one dirty comment from either one of them to turn the other on. It's unbelievable how they still made love with the same passion as they did the very first time, how every touch and caress felt exactly the same, the emotions neither of them could name back then, but now they couldn't live without.</p><p>"You are amazing, you know that, right?" Santana asked between heated kisses and Brittany could only nod as her wife did wonders with her fingers between her legs.</p><p>"You're my everything, too, Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>